


Prom

by karyv_mp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prom, Slow Dancing, falice - Freeform, old habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karyv_mp/pseuds/karyv_mp
Summary: To the prom night they can be happy for
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Kudos: 9





	Prom

It was a crime that we didn't see Alice in a dress but I got inspired by an edit made by @agent_smith.rvd on instagram, follow her! All her edits are amazing! 😍 

It was finally prom night, even though it wasn't exactly her prom Alice was excited to go with FP since their prom was anything but memorable, she picked a beautiful black dress with black heels, she had her curls perfectly done and her make up, when she was ready she walked downstairs where FP was waiting with Jughead and Jellybean.

FP turned when he heard the sound of her heels and walked closer to the stairs, he couldn't stop smiling like a fool and extended his hand for her to take it, "My god Al, you look so beautiful" he kissed her hand "Thanks babe, you look really good too" she smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, he smirked back at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Lucky us that we have the house to ourselves tonight" he said, "DAD" his kids yelled and Alice slapped his shoulder, "Don't say things like that in front of the kids!" Alice said rolling her eyes and he chuckled kissing her forehead, "Yeah cause you two always wait till the house is empty to do "that", the walls are not that thick" Jellybean said and Jughead nodded in agreement. "Ok, enough about that, let's just wait for Betty" Alice said.

Minutes later Betty walked downstairs with a stunning dress, Alice had trouble keeping the tears inside and FP wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head to calm her a little, after tons of pictures of the couples they headed to school.  
When they arrived everything was decorated perfectly, blue and gold balloons everywhere, Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer was playing, everything was perfect. The kids ran to their friends while Alice and FP walked to greet Mary, her girlfriend and Tom, they talked for a while and then FP walked to get a drink for them, he handled her drink, "To the prom night we can be happy for" she clicked the two glasses together, he chuckled "Definitely, cheers babe" "Cheers", he wrapped an arm around her to pull her close and dropped a kiss to her lips.

They kept laughing and talking for a while until a song caught FP's attention, he raises an eyebrow at her, "Do you remember this song?" she smiles and nods "Yeah, they played it in our prom too" "Too bad we couldn't dance together back then" he says and extends his hand "Will you dance with me?" She nods and grabs his hand, they walk to the dance floor and he wraps his arms around her waist and hers around his neck and they start swaying with the rhythm of the music.

"Fade into you"  
"Strange you never knew"  
"Fade into you"  
"I think it's strange you never knew"

"It is strange that you never knew though" he whispers in her hair, "Know what?" "How much I loved you, how bad I wanted to be with you" he rests his forehead against hers "I guess you just had a weird way to show it" she says and he chuckles "Definitely, I was an idiot" "I didn't realize how much I loved you till the moment I lost you, I wish I had told you" she pulls away a little and cup his cheeks with her hands, she can see tears forming in his eyes.

"But everything is okay now, everything turned out fine at the end, we are really happy together, living on Elm Street, Charles is in our lives, the rest of the kids are fine, sometimes I think what could've happened too but it's just more painful that way, we could live with "what if's" forever but I don't want to" she offers him a small smile, "I love you so much Alice, you're the love of my life" he says pulling her body closer, "I love you to FP, so much, you're my soulmate" he leans and capture her lips in a passionate kiss getting lost in her as they sway together with the music.

They kept dancing till the song ended and it was time to announce the prom king and queen, actually prom queens since Cheryl and Toni won, everyone was clapping at the young couple as they receive their crowns and now it was time for their dance, everyone gather around the couple to watch them, FP had an arm wrapped around Alice's shoulders and she kept their fingers intertwined, he turned to look at her and smiled, he couldn't believe how lucky he is, he have everything that he always dream of, his girl, a house, his kids, everything, he leans closer to her and says, "Do you wanna get out of here?" she turns and saw his smirk "And do what exactly?" She raises an eyebrow, he shrugs his shoulders, "Oh you know, we can walk through the school and maybe...we can revisit some old...habits" her jaw drops and she blushes "Forsythe! We are in our kids prom!" He laughs "Come on Al, there are plenty of chaperones here, let's go and have some fun" he says rubbing his nose against hers, she smiles and cups his cheeks kissing him, "Fine, let's go before this songs ends" she says grabbing his hand and walking out of the gym.

They walked through the corridors of the school till they found the men's locker room and they walked in, he locks the door behind him and turns to her, she have her back against him and she's slowly raising her dress till she found her panties and starts lowering them slowly, when they are finally out she kicks them off and turns her head and smirks, "Like what you see Jones?" He groans and walks to her, he wraps his arms around her and attacks her neck with nibbling kissed "Fuck Yeah" she gasps and drops her head on his shoulder when she feels his hand on her thigh making his way towards her center, "fuck baby, I want you so bad" she says turning around in his arms fusing their lips together, her hands working on his belt and pants and when they are undone he picks her up slamming her against the lockers, she moans against his mouth, soon her head rolls back as he slams his hips against hers making her forget about everything for the next minutes.

———————

After some delightful minutes she's putting her heels back on and he's buckling his belt, she walks to her as she's fixing her hair in front of the mirror and rests his head against her shoulder, "I had major deja vu's " he says and she chuckles, "me too" she says turning around and smiles at him, "How about, we go to Pops grab some milkshakes and burgers and then we go home and have a nice bath together?" He says wrapping his arm around her "That sounds amazing" she runs her fingers through his beard, "I love you so much Jones, you make me really happy" she says, eyes watering a little "I love you so much more Smith, I don't know what would I do without you" he drops a soft kiss to her lips, "Let's go and enjoy the rest of the night" he says grabbing her hand and walking out of the room.


End file.
